


Camsite Fun

by TheProfoundBlade



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Basically, Camguy, Camguy!Ragnar, Closeted Athelstan, M/M, Masturbation, Pornsite, Smut, fleshlight, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProfoundBlade/pseuds/TheProfoundBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So since I'm Athelnar trash and my beloved friend and I were throwing AU's at each other, I had this idea and had to write it. It's basically a one-shot, so. Enjoy though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camsite Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoedValkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoedValkyrie/gifts).



Even if his friends had talked about using these services before, it still felt odd. It still felt almost sinful beyond belief navigating deeper into this website to find what he was looking for. And in reality he wasn’t even sure he would be able to find it - he had no clue what his type was. 

But here Athelstan sat, one lonely Wednesday night, browsing on his laptop on a website for camgirls… and camguys. 

He wasn’t a stranger to porn sites, and not gay porn either - after all, it was pretty easy just clicking on the first, the best and get it over with. But today he wanted something more, some almost personal connection. He was still scared to join the few of his queer friends at the local gay bars and clubs, still not completely ready to admit to the world what he really preferred. 

So for now, these sites would do. And he spent a very long time just scrolling, endlessly. 

When nothing really appealed to him - the numbers of viewers on some of the cams also startling him a little - Athelstan took a breath and decided to go in and search for a personal cammer. The service would cost a little, like a private lap-dance at a stripclub, but sexual frustration was bubbling under his skin and he was getting impatient with the search. 

There was a questionnaire, and it seemed easier to define what you were looking for when you could click off options. Blond, 25-35, Male, un-cut… it felt weird to pick more and more intimate things, but thankfully you could leave them blank. After taking a deep breath and adjusting on the bed with the laptop next to him, Athelstan laid down flat on his back and reached an arm over himself to tap the “Next” button.

It was searching, a loading-animation running on the dark site. Athelstan thrummed his fingers impatiently on his chest and for a moment looked to the ceiling, contemplating the decision. Was it wrong? Should he just have resorted to the standard and get it over with, find a quick video with faceless people and just get off? 

A loud pling caught his attention and he nervously looked over. It said there had been a match, and the person was waiting for the chat to start. Gulping slightly, ensuring the piece of dark tape he had set on the webcam on his screen was fastened, he clicked yes and watched with wide eyes as a chat-room popped up, with two webcams turned on. His own was pitch black, and the other… was empty. Just a chair, a wall behind it with a little framed picture.

“ _A moment!_ ” a light but manly voice called, a little distorted from his camera-microphone, “ _I was getting dressed, sorry-_ ”

Athelstan felt his dick throb when the person on the other line sat down by their computer, the first thing to be seen a bright smile as he adjusted his chair. He was in a dark racerback tee with deep cutouts for the sleeves, showing his toned arms and sides very clearly in the high quality camera. He had long, blond hair, which looked slightly wavy as he ruffled it with his big, tan hands. A thick, but rough beard was growing, pointing his chin slightly, and his eyes were bright and bubbling with fun as he settled to look on the screen. 

What a gorgeous man.

“ _Oh, does your webcam not work? Or are you just… shy?_ ” 

Athelstan cleared his throat and adjusted on the bed, laying on his side rather than his back to really have a good look at the man. So gorgeous. And those expressive hands that were running through his hair constantly… Athelstan wondered how they would feel on his body.

“Uhm- I’m … shy, I suppose,” Athelstan managed to say, taking a quiet breath, “but it might get turned on later. I, I just-”  
“ _Alright. I understand, it is important to be comfortable. Are you comfortable right now?_ ”

The man on the webcam was looking directly into the camera, as though he was looking into Athelstan’s eyes. He clearly knew what he was doing, experienced. It made Athelstan both a little less nervous but also a little unsettled - how many others had had the pleasure of looking at this man? 

“Yes,” he finally said, snapping out of the very quick possessive feeling he felt in his gut. “Are you? You look as though you are in a warm place, with your shirt being so… airy.”

The man laughed, leaning back in his chair and running his hands into the very deep sides of his shirt, fingertips clearly running over elevated muscles underneath the tan skin. He looked like a surfer. 

“ _I am comfortable, thanks,_ ” he said finally, hanging his arms comfortably from the fabric, pulling down the neck of it to show muscular pecs and a large, dark, intricate tattoo on his chest. “ _I am in California, so there is plenty of sun here. I like to go work out by the beach. What about you? What do you enjoy doing._ ”

The polar opposite, Athelstan thought and gulped. At least he had been right in his assumption about the man at least being near the ocean. 

“Reading,” he said quietly, “reading and drawing.”  
“ _Drawing? What do you draw?_ ”

The man was either feigning interest to a T or he was genuinely interested with that distinct lilt to his voice. He didn’t sound American, more European of some sort. It made Athelstan blush when the man sat forward towards the screen again, blinking slow over those glimmering eyes and widening his smile.

“People,” Athelstan admitted, “I like to draw people…”  
“ _Oh? Maybe you could draw me someday? I am told I am as beautiful as a model._ ”

Again, blushing. Athelstan was happy he had the tape over the webcam, because he felt humiliatingly small right now. He did feel more comfortable talking, though, settling in more and more relaxed against his pillows. 

“You are,” he said with a smile, hugging a little tighter around his pillow under his head. “I don’t think I have seen a man as beautiful as you.”

And now, the man on the other end seemed to be the bashful one. It made Athelstan’s whole body feel warm, and the itch from earlier started to get to him again. He would love to see this man naked. Love to see him pleasure himself. 

“ _Thank you,_ ” the man said, “ _I wish I could say the same, shy one. But if you are half as good looking as you are charming, then I say I was the lucky one tonight._ ”   
“What is your name?” Athelstan asked, running a hand slowly down his bare stomach.  
“ _Ragnar._ ”  
“I’m Athelstan.”

Holding his breath, Athelstan observed Ragnar getting out of his chair for a second, returning just an instant later with a tall glass of water. The condensation was even clear on the camera; he really must have been successful somehow, being able to afford HD like that.

“ _So, Athelstan,_ ” Ragnar said with a smile after taking a long sip of water, “ _what would you like from me tonight?_ ”

A pulse of want surged through Athelstan’s body and swelled his cock even more, a silent gasp escaping his lips as he pushed his hand into his underwear and cupped himself. What would he like? Everything. Most of all he actually wanted to touch the man on the other end of the screen… not something he had wanted before.

“I… want to see you.”  
“ _But aren’t you seeing me, shy one? Or do you mean…_ “

Ragnar leaned back in the chair and lifted his shirt up to show a dusting of light hairs on his stomach, clearly brightened by the sunshine, running from his low jeans and upwards, ending just over his navel.

“ _...what I look like without all of this?_ ”  
“Yes-” Athelstan panted, swiping his thumb against his already sticky cockhead, “-please.”  
“ _Fast or slow?_ ”   
“S...slow.”

Even though he felt the slightest tinge of desperation, Athelstan really wanted to savour it. He had paid money for this, after all. So as Ragnar got out of his chair and pulled it away, Athelstan hugged the pillow under his head even tighter and slowly stroked his cock that was filling faster and faster.

Standing in perfect view, just the feet missing from the frame, Ragnar started undressing. Athelstan would soon come to find there was very little to undress, actually; once the racerback shirt was off, the full span of Ragnar’s wide, sunkissed chest showing, the rugged jeans were popped open with a skillful flick of a finger. Athelstan tried his best not just staring at the body of the Adonis on his screen, panting very lightly when he saw a playful smirk and biting of those bright lips as Ragnar’s hand traced the edge of his jeans.

As they were pushed down, Athelstan was greeted with a beautiful sight. Ragnar was practically already naked, not wearing underwear at all, and hanging heavy and half-full was a beautiful, good-sized uncut cock. The trail of hairs from his stomach ended near the base of his cock, everything trimmed around it. Happy trail indeed, Athelstan thought as he swallowed a little thick and twisted his grip on himself.

“ _Am I beautiful enough to draw, still?_ ” Ragnar asked, kicking out of his jeans easy, running fingertips up and down his chest and near his thighs. He turned around slowly, doing a full turn of himself, showing off his broad shoulders and sculpted backside too. God, he was gorgeous.

“Yes, you’re- you’re as beautiful as any greek statue I have ever seen,” Athelstan replied, pulling his heavy sex from its confinements. 

“ _What else would you like, Athelstan?_ " 

Ragnar walked a little closer, his face cutting out of the frame but in better lightning so he could show off his body. He tensed all his muscles in his abdomen and chest, flexed his arms subtly as he ran his broad hands down his chest to end at his cock, thumbs pressing at the base of the rapidly hardening cock.

“T-touch yourself.”

With practiced ease, Ragnar moved his hands around to cup his heavy sack and the other stroking a very, very slow stroke up his full length. Athelstan’s mouth was open and he was panting a little louder looking at his private showing, his body warming and buzzing. 

“ _Like this?_ ” Ragnar said quietly, stroking a little faster, giving a little gasp.   
“Yes,” Athelstan gasped, “you’re beautiful.”  
“ _Thank you… I wish I could see you, too._ ” 

Athelstan swallowed thick and clenched a little around himself. Should he oblige? Maybe Athelstan wasn’t Ragnar’s type…

“I don’t know… I’m not as-”  
“ _I would love to see you, Athelstan. Promise I would make it worth your while._ ”

With a few steps backwards, Ragnar leaned down to look into the camera again. He was licking his lips, and his eyes were bright even with his pupils blown wide and dark. It made Athelstan feel incredibly sexy, and wanted by this incredibly gorgeous, sexy, perfect man.

“Wait a second then.”

Athelstan muted his microphone as he moved the laptop around, putting it onto his desk right next to his bed. It was at an angle where his face and chest could be shown as he was sat against the wall, lighted by the screen. After pulling his covers over his stomach and gasping a little as he gave his still-hard cock a tug, he pulled off the tape and looked away from the camera, turning on the microphone.

He couldn’t see Ragnar licking his lips hungrily, or how his eyes widened.

“ _Hello, gorgeous,_ ” Ragnar’s voice said, almost dangerous in tone, and it made Athelstan blush as he lifted his head to look, pushing back a stray lock of dark brown hair. 

“ _Why were you hiding, hm? Such a handsome man like yourself…_ ” 

Athelstan’s eyes widened and his hands on his cock tightened when he saw - and heard - a deep moan escape Ragnar's lips. He was tugging faster on his own hard, throbbing flesh and it was incredibly arousing.

“I- I didn't think you would find me attractive,” Athelstan admitted, twisting his wrists a little more and elating a moan in return.

“ _You were mistaken,_ ” was the only answer he got before Ragnar pulled his chair back and sat down right in front of the camera, spreading his legs wide to give Athelstan the full view of him. 

“ _Would you like to see me come?_ ” Ragnar asked, continuing his stroking albeit slower while his other hand raked up from his thighs and to his chest. 

“Not yet,” Athelstan replied, “talk to me-”   
“ _Mnnhn-_ ”

Athelstan felt he was the one giving Ragnar a show. With how hot and bothered he was looking, with how passionately he was stroking himself… it was the hottest scene Athelstan had ever seen. 

“ _I would love to have you, Athelstan,_ ” Ragnar gasped as he looked straight into the camera, slowing his strokes and calming his breathing, “ _would love to look at those beautiful eyes of yours while I take you- ah-... Would y-you like that too, shy one? W-want this cock?_ ”

Athelstan’s strokes became quicker and quicker, his covers having been pushed off. His own precum was slicking himself up quick and easy, and he thunked his head back against the wall hearing Ragnar talk. 

“Y-yes, ahh-”  
“ _Mmm I'd fuck you so good, shy one, fuck-_ ”  
“Yes please-”

It caught Athelstan by surprise when Ragnar practically jolted out of his chair. He slowed his stroking and searched the camera for any clues, but he found himself widening his eyes again when Ragnar returned.

He was holding a clear fleshlight which was glistening with something, lube, most likely. It made Athelstan loudly moan, especially when Ragnar brought the fleshlight over the tip of his cock, still clear in view for Athelstan to see. He could see the thick line of muscle and some veins clear in the shine on Ragnar's cock. It looked so thick, and nice. 

“ _I will imagine this is you, Athelstan,_ ” Ragnar growled, twisting his wrist as he pushed the clear, slick fleshlight over his red cockhead, “ _will imagine your nice, tight ass… sinking down so slow on me, oh-_ ”

Ragnar's eyes were hooded but locked on Athelstan, as he twisted and turned the slick toy further and further over his cock. He was gasping and moaning the deeper he got in it, a clear trickle of lube running over his heavy sack. Athelstan’s own cock was getting stroked steady and hard, and he could feel himself get nearer and nearer his orgasm. 

“Oh fuck-”   
“ _You're so tight Athelstan,_ ” Ragnar moaned, pumping steady and fast into the fleshlight, putting on a lovely show for Athelstan. “ _Fuck you feel so good-_ ”   
“Yes, yes ah--”

Catching himself a little by surprise, Athelstan moaned loud and lewd through his orgasm, staining himself far up his stomach as his thumb swiped underneath his flared, solid dickhead. He could hardly hear Ragnar's moaning on the other side of the camera, the thoughts and images in his head of having as gorgeous a lover as Ragnar overtaking his mind completely as he stroked himself through the amazing sensation. 

When he finally came back to reality, breathing a little deeper but trying to calm himself, he saw Ragnar still pumping slowly into the fleshlight. He was smiling, predatory and dark but Athelstan felt so incredibly sexy just from looking at him. 

“ _Did you enjoy that, shy, handsome boy?_ ”  
“Yes,” Athelstan panted in return, blushing again, “you're so… So sexy.”  
“ _You too. You sound divine when you come. Made me make my own mess…_ ”

Athelstan watched as Ragnar lifted off the fleshlight and saw a pale trickle of fluid run down from it as soon as the vacuum left his still hard flesh. It was filthy. And absolutely erotic. 

Best money Athelstan had spent on himself in a long while.

“Thank you,” Athelstan said quietly, reaching by the screen to grab some tissues, “that was… Just what I needed.”  
“ _I'm glad I could help. It was a pleasure… we still have a little time, if you would like to… You know. Cyber-snuggle._ ”

That made Athelstan giggle and Ragnar grin, both of them cleaning up their messes. They spent the next fifteen minutes small-talking about what it was like to live in California, and Athelstan’s boring job as a librarian. In the end, Athelstan felt more as though he had had a sexy cyber date more than a paid sex service. And as his last few minutes started, he sighed a little deep and rubbed his bearded chin, looking away shyly for a moment. 

“I know it's… probably against the rules, but… I would really like to just talk to you sometime. If you… You would like.”  
“ _Well,_ ” Ragnar sighed with a smile, pulling on his t-shirt and ruffling his hair, “ _it is against the rules… But noone stops you from giving me your e-mail in the chat._ ”

Ragnar winked. Athelstan smiled and nodded. 

He never had to pay for another cam-service ever again, getting private shows both online, and a few months down the line, a real life show, tell and touch.


End file.
